starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Wes Carter
|fgcolor= |image=WesCarter HeavyArmor1 Comic1.jpg |imgsize= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Dominion |job=Wyrm pilot }} Wes Carter is a young Dominion Wyrm pilot. He was mentored by Captain Jon Dyre in the ways of mecha fighting for six years, serving on 29 campaigns together. Dyre saved his life three times. While Dyre was a natural, Carter himself took two years just to become competent with the use of mecha.Furman, Simon (w), Jesse Elliott (p, i). "Heavy Armor, part 1." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 140–163. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Biography When Carter and Dyre were assigned to the colony of Ursa, Carter noticed that Dyre had become distant and "haunted". Shortly before the new Viking ground/air combat facilitation system demonstration at Ursa's primary military base, in which Dyre would pilot the Viking, Carter noticed Dyre taking stimulants. Dyre told him he needed to be alert because the enemy never sleeps. Carter, disturbed, tried to tell a Dominion officer that Dyre had become a liability, but the officer he spoke to wasn't interested and thought it was Carter's ego talking. Carter was able to cool his ire by admitting that Dyre was a much better pilot. The officer did promise to hold an evaluation after the machine demonstration. The (Second) Battle of Ursa Dyre unleashed his fury at the demonstration, destroying the military base and attacking civilians. Carter got into a Wyrm, a vehicle inferior to the Viking, in order to stop him. Carter felt he had little chance of success, due to his lack of experience and inferior weaponry, but intended to lure Dyre away from the main colony to prevent more civilian casualties. Dyre wasn't fighting at his best, not even using missile locks, but due to his natural talent nearly managed to kill Carter anyway. During the battle Carter contacted Dyre, angered at the murder of civilians. Dyre seemed intent on destroying "corruption" among the populace, and thought that perhaps Carter himself had been corrupted by "them". He taunted Dyre into a showdown by questioning his loyalties and sanity. The two mecha faced off... The battle continued in the mountains of Ursa. Carter managed to ambush Dyre, luring him to land on top of a deposit of natural gas and detonating it with a missile. Dyre managed to evade most of the blast however, but was still impressed, and told him a bit about his earlier visit to Ursa, specifically about a secret form of infestation. Dyre then called Carter a "distraction" to his mission of purging the "infested" colony, and the battle continued. Carter lured Dyre into a patch of tempa, a patch of ground which trapped Dyre's Viking. Before he realized he was trapped, Dyre destroyed Carter's Wyrm, but didn't target the cockpit. As Carter ejected, he alerted Dyre to the trap. A stunned Dyre revealed his true motivations – he had made his career "single-handed" because he had massacred the unit with him in the original Battle for Ursa. He called it a "mercy killing" since he believed they'd all been infested by the zerg, but that action affected him, to the point he hadn't wanted to return to Ursa. He had been keeping the memories stuck behind "heavy armor" in his mind. Dyre set his Viking to self-destruct, and ignored Carter's begging to cease this action. Following his death, the Dominion covered the story up as best as they could and set about rebuilding the damaged colony. Carter, in turn, felt that Dyre's struggles made his memory worth preserving.Furman, Simon (w), Jesse Elliott (p, i). "Heavy Armor, part 2." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 5-25. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. References Carter, Wes Category:Terran pilots